


Fucking

by chaosvoid



Series: NSFW Works [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Other, Overstimulation, degration, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: No description because this is literally just brain rot and so short.
Relationships: Eret/Reader
Series: NSFW Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015380
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> i fell asleep while writing this and i was so pissed off that i used that anger to fuel what i had left
> 
> also this is short because  
> 1\. i have other things to write  
> 2\. im not good at writing sadism and masochism  
> 3\. its midnight and i have school tomorrow

"God, you're such a slut, aren't you? Such a dirty whore," Eret growled in your ear as he pounded into you. All you could do is moan and grab onto his shoulders tighter as his cock hit you right in your sweet spot.

His hands were on your waist, gripping hard enough to let you know that they'll definitely leave bruises the next day. His hips slammed against yours, and you were so desperately trying to stop yourself from coming.

"E-Eret, please, I'm so close-"

"What? You gonna cum? I don't think you deserve it. Sluts like you shouldn't get the chance to cum."

"Oh my god, Eret, please, I can't, I need to-"

Eret scoffed. "Fine, but I'm not stopping."

You came immediately, babbling thank you's through your moans. Eret didn't respond, continuing his pace. The pain of overstimulation came in, making tears form in your eyes and fall down your face. Eret started leaving bites on your neck, full on teeth, leaving circular rings. It stung, both the overstimulation and the bites, but at the same time it felt so good.

You were drawing closer to a second orgasm, moans once again reaching higher in volume and pitch.

"A second time? Are you that much of a whore, having to cum again? Pathetic," Eret groaned as you came. The overstimulation was hurting more, becoming less pleasurable. His hips were moving more frantically, breaking the pace that he had set before. Soon you felt his hips still, and his cum fill your insides, causing you to moan out.

You both took in deep breaths. You felt Eret starting to softly kiss the bite marks, his grip on your waist much more soft.

"You okay, love?"

You gave a noise of affirmation. One of your hands went to the back of his head, and ran it through his hair. You felt him pull out of you, some of the cum leaking out. He lifted his head up, giving you a quick peck on the cheek before getting up to grab some tissues off the nightstand. He cleaned himself off and pulled on his boxers that were on the floor before joining you back in the bed to clean you off. His hands softly grazed over the forming bruises from where he was holding you before cleaning you up. He threw the tissues into the trash can by the bed, before reaching down to the floor and grabbing his t-shirt from earlier and putting it on you.

He settled into the bed next to you, and pulled you close to his chest, wrapping his arms around you. He kissed the top of your head.

"Did I go too far?" Eret mumbled into your hair. You snuggled into his chest.

"No, it felt good. I liked it," You responded sleepily. You closed your eyes, breathing slowly.

"Night, Eret."

"Night, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> took my twitter out of my bio because sfw accounts could try to attack me on there


End file.
